The Secret Guardian
by shadowkitten11
Summary: Lily's life was perfect, for 9 years. 9 perfect years, that is until deatheaters decide to kill her parents. When Lily was one month old she was visited by her new guardian. From then on her guardian watched over her. The guardian blames herself for their death and decides to take care of Lily along with her sister. For 2 years it was good until a letter came.
1. Chapter 1

OC info

Cece Guards

age ?

female

cat/human hybrid

an immotal, cece looks about 15 but is much older. she has cat ears and tail, and retracable claws. she is hyper active, a music and fun lover, and a bit of a dreamer. she is skilled with a bow and arrow, but would better use her claws to fight. she has blonde hair in a side ponytail with blue eyes, wears a bright green shirt and purple pants with black belt and dress shoes. she is able to transform into a kitten with blode fur and dark blonde stripe down her spine with bright, glowing blue eyes. she has an older sister, Summer Lane who is related by blood.

Summer Lane

age ?

female

wolf/human hybrid

an immotal, summer looks 18 or older but is really much older. she has wolf ears and tail with the tip dyed red. she has brown hair with her bangs dyed red. she is smart, tricky, short tempered, brave, and tough. summer is skilled with a sword. she has long brown hair and wears a medium lenght blue dress with black boots. in her wolf form her deep dark blue eyes shine. her brown fur along with red bang and red tipped tail.

Lily

age: one month, 9, 11.

female

witch

lily has red hair and bright green eyes. she is shy, smart, out going, open minded, some what depended, but tough.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Guardian

On a cold March night, a little girl no older than one month layed sleeping.

Bright, shiny blue eyes watched from the window, showing the moon and stars. Quietly slipping in, the creature's shadow walked the walls. It's feline shape tiptoed past the door. Climbing the crib to see a beautiful child resting. The feline stared until bright green eyes meant them. A smile formed on the feline's face, for the child eyes gazed at the shining silver object hanging from the feline's mouth. Slowly, the feline slipped down and slipped the necklace over the child's head.

The child gazed down to her chest, where a silver kitten figure layed. Smiling the feline tucked the child back under her blankets, hoping she would back to sleep. The child smiled, before closing her eyes and went to sleep. the feline jumped out of the crib, landing on all fours. It quietly slipped out the window, before gazing back. Her new master, her feline looked to the moon, it's bright light glowing at its fullness.

A howl pierced the night's quiet, a beautiful song sang by the wolf. The feline sprinted up the hill, waiting to meet it's other half. The forest edge, shaded in shadows, a figure broke through. It's shadow stalked after it's body, as the feline sat straight. Deep blue eyes appeared staring down into brighter eyes. The feline smiled up to a frowning canine's face. The canine's eyes shined with courage and skill, but a frown played it's lips.

The two shared a almost secret conversation, with both eyes staring deep into each others. Finally, a sigh escaped the wolf, red and brown fur covered it's eyes. A laugh escaped the feline's lips as the sun began to rise. The two gazed at the house, where the child was beginning to wake. With a nod the feline jumped on to the wolf's back. The two took off into the forest without another glance at the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 9 years later

A redheaded girl with bright green eyes played near the forest. Her mother watched from the kitchen window, as she washed the dishes. Her father raked the leaves along the forest egde, creating mountians of leaves for his daughter to jump in. The same bright blue eyes watched from a tree, sitting high in the air. The girl, wearing the necklace the feline gave her so long ago. The sun was setting, clouds clearing to show the beautiful sky. The two walked back into the beautiful house, to watch a movie like every Saturday night. Only this night was different, the feline sensed evil. The feline jumped down and sprinted in the direction of her sister. Only it was a bad idea.

By the time she returned with her sister it was too late. As they entered the house they saw blood stained walls before turning down a hallway. Shocked, two bloodied bodies layed arm in arm in the floor of the hallway. A wimpering sound echoed through the halls. They followed the sound to a closet. As they opened it the girl with red hair and green eyes hurried to the back of the closet, tears streaming down her face. The two changed form, shadows shrimmered and the two female figures stared at the girl.

"We won't her you little one" the taller figure said gently. "Come here poor girl" the smaller figure said with her arms wide open. The girl crawled closer, her sobbing became quiet. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "I am Cece and this is Summer" the smaller figure pointed to herself then at the taller figure. "That necklace you're wearing, did you ever wonder where you got it?" Summer asked pointing at the necklace. "I always thought mom and dad gave it to me. They said never take it off" the girl said. "Lily, I gave you that necklace when you were a month old. That's me in my feline form on the charm" Cece said pointing at the charm. "It was my job to protect you, your secret guardian" Cece said kindly. "Why didn't you protect then? Why only protect me?!" Lily yelled. "I'm sorry, I tried to by getting help and I was too late, the magic the necklace holds protects you and you alone" Cece said sadly. "Magic?" Lily asked. "Yes magic, you're a witch my Lily" Cece said hugging her. "My parents too?" Lily asked. "No, I'm afraid not Lily, only you" Cece said in a sad tone.

"Cece, the people who killed her parents were deatheaters" Summer said. "Yes, I sense the dark magic now" Cece said staring at the two bodies. "What's gonna happen now?" Lily asked shaking. "We take care of you now" Summer said smiling. "Here?" Lily asked, "Here" Cece replied.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3: 2 years later

A girl with long red hair and sparkling green eyes ran to her room, sliding under her bed, giggling.

A moment later a girl with blonde hair in a side ponytail and bright blue eyes bounded past the door. The same girl who watched Lily all her life, became her new sister. The abnormal thing about her was her cat ears and tail. The girl, Lily giggled. Her feet hanged out from under the bed. All to soon Lily's feet were pulled out, dragging Lily along with them. When Lily's head appeared, she saw Cece grinning like a madman. "Found you" She said.

It was late July, with the heat beating down, hard. They walked to the living room to see a teen with red and brown hair and deep blue eyes sitting on the couch, watching the news. Now like the first, this girl had two wolf ears and a tail with the tip dyed red. In her hands sat a letter with Lily's name on it. "Cece, its time" Summer said patting the seat next to her. Lily went and curled up next to Summer and Cece sat down next to her. An owl perched on the window, waiting for a reply.

"I was thinking of asking the headmaster to come explain to you about his school instead of us" Summer said to Lily. "You're sending me away?!" Lily yelled. "No, you got a letter inviting you to a school in Scotland" Summer said gently. "I'll send a letter to the headmaster then" Summer said going to her office-like room. Cece, shocked, hadn't said a word yet. About five minutes later Summer opened her door with a new letter in hand. The owl snatched the letter out of her hands and flew into the distance.


End file.
